trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Idun
Lady Idun Created By: '''Jay P. Hailey '''Full name: Idun Argentus (Often Called "Lady Idun") Species: Golden Orion Planet: Joyeuse Birthdate: Birthplace: Joyeuse Age: Early 30's Sex: F. Height: '''5' 3" '''Weight: About 100 lbs. Build: '''Slim, Athletic. She's very fast and agile, but doesn't bring much mass or muscle. '''Description: '''A small, porcelain doll looking Ice Queen '''Skin coloring: '''Light Golden. She's beautiful, and her Skin coloring enhances this effect in orion noble culture. '''Eyes (color, shape): '''Green '''Hair (color, style, length): White with green/gold highlights. This is a natural color that is also considered very attractive in Golden Orion Noble culture. Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): None, Idun has used modern medical science to keep her appearance as pristine as possible. 'Appearance(when on duty):' When the Swoose is flying, Idun wears a severe charcoal colored ship's suit. Her hair is kept in a manner that's easy for maintenance and does not get in the way. 'Appearance(when on personal time, clothing style, etc):' Planetside, Idun dresses business. She could be mistaken for a lawyer or a corporate vice president. When not selling, or networking, Idun might dress in sports gear for excercise or old style fatigues (Always freshly pressed at the start) She has a few old formal dresses, in storage. 'Routine Activities:' Paperwork and managerial stuff for her ship. Selling her ship and crew as Solutions to certain problems. (Fast armed courier and scout) Excercising and practicing shooting and other soldier related skills. Idun has a collection of pre-war Joyeuseian media and pop culture artifacts. Physical items are in a storage facility. When she thinks no one is looking, she sings and dances. Think 30 year old Joyeusian Disney material. Her dancing is adequate, her singing sounds like a cat being abused. 'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Idun is a skilled soldier, pilot and gunslinger She is a competent manager. She is an adequate teacher. She is an adequate repair woman. She is an adequate saleswoman Financial Status: Above Average, sort of. Idun owns her own Starship, the Swoose, an Orion Fast Scout. Which is a large asset. But Idun must constantly work stay ahead of her machine's overhead. So in terms of spending money, sometimes she can be poor, because all available money went to repairs. Group Affiliations: Orions Cobra Force Swoose crew Personality: Idun is precise, disciplined and detail oriented. She enjoys being this person. When in combat, she can be aggressive and a risk taker. But in business she is cautious and measured. Ambitions and Goals: To build her own commercial empire, and ensure her safety from another Orion/Kligon assault. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Idun was brought up in a very disciplined tradition. She comes off as an rigid Ice Queen. She leans on this as at times it was almost all she had. She is self aware and has a sense of humor. She has many issues combt veterans would recognize, but this is not debilitating. Idum considers these a normal part of life. Physical Problems: None Parents Adar and Seleka Argentus. Both were executed when Joyeuse was over run. Siblings/Relatives: Idun is unaware of any that survived the fall of Joyeuse Friends/Lovers: No Lovers currently listed. There have been some in the past. Idun and Mikki Ashby were both assault ship pilots in Cobra Force and flew along side each other. They consider each other contacts and sources of possible favors. Idun knew Claw, but they haven't seen each other in a long time. Enemies (And Why): ''' Joyeuese was over run by a coalition of acquisitive houses on Bot'chok. Idun does not like this. Over time she has been a minor thorn in their side and they'd stomp her if they could. Idun is violently opposed to Pirates. She hasn't done enough damage to their operations to warrant much of a bounty on her head, but she'll go on the attack if she can. '''Advantages: Idun has very good coordination (High Dex). This translates to being a very good pilot and a good tactical shooter, which Idun relies on. Weaknesses: Idun is on the small side, so she relies on energy weapons to be equalizers. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: Lady Idun was raised on a planet called Joyeuse. She was the Daughter of a nobleman, and was raised to be a stern, restrained lady and an officer in a sort of a Prussian mold. Although she's 5' 3" and about 100lbs, she's tougher than she looks. She got through Military Academy on smarts, attitude and reflexes. Her Planet was over run by Enemies backed by rogue Klingons. The Joyeuse Military put up a terrific fight but was isolated by past aggressions, so they got no support from anyone else. Idun was a junior starship officer when they retreated. The remnants of the Joyeuse Military were disarmed and disbanded by neighbors who'd been on the wrong end of Reginan ambitions before. Although many of her compatriots joined neighboring militaries in the hopes of fighting back against their enemies, Idun left and joined a mercenary outfit called "Cobra Force" She had many wild adventures and was a serious thorn in the side of Pirates and Klingon raiders. In the end, Idun realized that the constant fighting was not advancing any of her long term goals. She cashed out of Cobra Force and now runs the Swoose, a small fast courier/ blockade runner. She works with Cobra Force, or Starfleet or anyone who can pay. But she has a thing against pirates and Klingons, and will not work for them, no matter how much money they offer. Idun has been back to Joyeuse, but has found most of her family and friends dead or changed unrecogbnizably by the war. Her family's holdings were seized by rival noble houses who sided with their enemies. There's nothing there for her and so she's trying to make her way for herself on her own terms 'The Swoose' The Swoose is named for large migratory birds on Joyeuse, analgous to geese. It is an Orion Scout/Armed Courier. It is analagous to a Bre'el class Bird of Prey or a Federation Peregrine class scout, or the Millenium Falcon. Crew: Idun: Owner/Captain/Pilot S'aria: A Monk of T'zal who is enjoying adventuring with the crew. Minnie: A Large green Orion Woman. dresses in enthusiastic colors. Aaron Ashby: a Human Cyborg from Calas Prime. Dog-Bot: A Robot dog hacked into a maintenance and repair robot. Aaron is a distant cousin to Mikki and Warren Ashby. Category:Characters Category:Cobra Force Category:ST-OM